


Relax

by liaratsoniii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anonymous prompt: "cullen has had an extremely stressful week and the inquisitior wants to help him unwind. by the end of it, the quizzy has cullen moaning and screaming."</p>
<p>Reviews welcomed and appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

“Maker’s breath, what a week it’s been,” Cullen groaned tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He’d been sent report after report, and between running back and forth from the war table to the training grounds, he’d barely had time to sleep. Not that he got much sleep anyway, because of the nightmares. Although he had to admit that the nightmares had been tormenting him much less since he and Ellaina had gotten together… whether that was because her presence next to him at night had somehow taken the nightmares away all together, or simply because her face, smiling but filled with worry, looking down on him, a hand stroking his head as he woke up from a nightmare immediately calmed him, he wasn’t quite sure. 

 

Just as he was thinking of Ellaina, he heard familiar footsteps walking up the stone path to his quarters. 

 

Ellaina pushed open the door and walked inside, locking the latch on the door out of habit… there had been one too many instances involving soldiers entering the Commander’s quarters during less than appropriate times.

 

Her white-blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail that had become disheveled during the day, some pieces of hair having fallen around her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed pink from the cold air outside, and she shivered slightly as she walked towards Cullen, circling around the desk to stand by his side.

 

The small smile that seemed to always rest on her face in the presence of her lover quickly turned to a look of concern when she saw how tired Cullen looked when he glanced up at her, the stress and exhaustion written all over his face. 

 

“Cullen, are you alright?” she asked, reaching a hand under his chin, raising his head so his eyes looked into hers. 

 

Cullen sighed. “I’ve been better.” he replied, giving her a weak smile. The stress of the past week, combined with lack of sleep and lyrium withdrawal had really taken a toll. “It’s just… been a difficult week. Maker, I’m sorry, Ellaina… I do hate to worry you.” 

 

His sentence was cut off by the familiar taste of Ellaina’s lips against his. Her kisses felt like comfort to him, like home. 

 

“I’m allowed to worry about you now and then, Cullen.” Ellaina said teasingly, before planting a kiss on his jawline, feeling the scratch of his scruff against her face. She peppered his jawline and neck with small kisses, stirring a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach that spread warmth throughout his lower body. Her lips gently tugged on his earlobe before whispering into his ear. “I think you need to relax, my love.” Her voice sent shivers down his spine, and a slight groan escaped his lips as she cupped him gently through his trousers. 

 

Ellaina reached down, undoing his trousers as she kept working her lips along his neck. She bit her lip as she slid his pants down, seeing the outline of his length through his smallclothes. She got down on her knees, hooked her fingers in the edges of his smalls and pulled them down to pool at his feet with his trousers. His cock was hard already, and she wrapped a hand around the base of his length, causing him to shiver lightly, his jaw flexed with anticipation. She licked her lips, and took him eagerly inside her hot mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head, along the underside. Her strong cheekbones looked even more prominent as she sucked his length. She pulled back up, tongue flicking at the slit, gathering the moisture on her tongue that had pooled there. She took him in her mouth again, sinking her head down until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, her tongue licking along his shaft, hand stroking the base of his cock. Cullen’s head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut, grabbing her ponytail, supporting her head with a strong head. His hips thrust into her mouth, matching the movements of her head bobbing up and down on his length. 

 

“ _Makers breath_ , Ellaina….” he whispered as she replaced her mouth with her soft hand, stroking up and down his thickness, her tongue and lips working at the head. His voice was like music to her ears, every time he spoke, every time her name escaped his lips, she could feel her own wetness pooling between her legs. 

 

She took him back in her mouth, knowing his release was approaching fast. Her bright golden eyes were full of lust as she looked up at him, smiling around his cock. His grip on the back of her head tightened as he thrust his hips, fucking her mouth. Her tongue licked up and down the underside of his shaft as he thrust inside her mouth, sucking on his length hard. 

 

“Maker, don’t stop, Ellaina,” he trailed off as his words turned into a loud series of moans, curses, and her name spilling off his tongue. His cock pulsed as his orgasm took over, spilling his release inside her mouth, Ellaina swallowing every drop and licking him clean, planting a kiss on the head before she withdrew her mouth completely.

 

Cullen’s chest was heaving, his breath coming out in heavy pants, sweat droplets resting on his brow. He looked completely spent, yet finally relaxed. His eyes caught hers and he smiled, the kind of smile that sent shivers through her body. 

 

Moving upwards to straddle his lap, he kissed her, tongue slipping past her pink, swollen lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

 

Once they broke from the kiss, Ellaina rested her head on Cullen’s chest, planting a kiss on his clavicle while he stroked her blonde locks lazily.

 

Cullen let out a small chuckle before speaking. “If that’s what happens when you worry about me, perhaps I _should_ let you worry about me more often.” 


End file.
